Together Again
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [Ficlet] Kedua sejoli ini seakan ingin menyambung rangkaian tali yang sempat terputus./"Jujur, aku merindukan masa-masa kita dulu," imbuhnya./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Together Again_ © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_ T**

 ** _Genre:_ _Romace_**

 ** _Main Pairing: SasuSaku_**

 ** _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **Inspired by K-Drama: Emergency Couple**

 **DLDR!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** **Sakura POV****

Disini, kita mengarungi hidup.

Aku dan kau menikmati pemandangan pesisir pantai yang menyegarkan netra. Butiran-butiran pasir elok menyelip di sela-sela jari kaki. Tangan kita saling terpaut, saling menggenggam erat. Menjaganya jangan sampai lepas lagi. Tampak Sang Surya hendak kembali ke peraduannya di sore ini. Langit mulai menjingga. Menghantarkan kepergian Matahari ke peristirahatannya.

"Andai aku selalu seperti ini, Sakura. Bersamamu."

 _Zamrud_ milikku meliriknya. Pemuda tinggi yang tengah jalan berdampingan denganku. Terlihat dari ekor mataku, dia tengah menatap lurus pemandangan pantai yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Menikmatinya penuh arti. Mendengar penuturannya aku hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil.

Aku meninju pelan pundaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. "Kau ini. Seperti ingin mati saja, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucapku diselingi tawa yang semakin renyah.

Uchiha Sasuke–pemuda itu yang sudah berumur kepala 3–hanya berdecak kesal, kemudian sejurus kemudian melontarkan beberapa kata. "Aku serius, Sakura."

Langkah kami terhenti. Aku menoleh padanya. Saling bertatapan, membuatku menyelami sirat mata _onyx-_ nya yang penuh keseriusan. Dan aku hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jujur, aku merindukan masa-masa kita dulu," imbuhnya.

Aku hanya diam, menundukkan kepala bersurai _softpink_ ini dengan sangat dalam. Atensi terpaku kosong pada pasir putih pantai. Dia pun meneruskan kalimatnya. "Masa-masa manis penuh ego. Saat semuanya di selesaikan dengan pemikiran pendek, sehingga menimbulkan penyesalan di akhir."

Kini atensiku berpaling. Sepasang bola mata _zamrud_ ini menikmati _sunset_ yang menyejukkan diri. Atensi yang terpaku pada satu titik direksi. Selaras dengan pemikiran yang terfokus pada satu pokok.

"Aku sudah katakan ini padamu berulang kali, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ingin memulainya lagi denganmu. Tapi, untuk menikah lagi, aku rasa belum saatnya."

Kini, giliran dia yang diam. Tanpa suara ia mendengarkan penuturanku selanjutnya.

"Ada baiknya kita jalani dulu apa yang ada. Agar kita tak mengalami kejadian yang sama. Terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Semakin kita beranjak dewasa, semakin hati-hati kita bertindak. Jangan terburu-buru," tuturku panjang lebar.

 **TAP**

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu memelukku dari belakang. Sementara aku hanya menyelipkan kedua tanganku dibalik saku jas kerja. Baik aku maupun dia tak melakukan hal yang lebih pada detik selanjutnya. Kami merasa ada baiknya seperti ini untuk sesaat. Menikmati _sensasi_ yang pernah ada, yang sering muncul dulunya.

Keheningan sempat menguasai. Hingga salah satu diantara kami merubuhkan dinding kesunyian itu.

"Sudah hampir malam, Sakura. Saatnya pulang. Aku tak ingin dijitak oleh _kaa-san_ , karena disangka membawa lari anak perempuan satu-satunya." Sasuke bergurau.

"He-hei! _Kaa-san_ tak sekasar itu. Kau tahu itu," protesku ditambah dengan ekspresi kesal yang mendalam. Berani-beraninya dia menyamakanku dengan ibuku–meskipun aku mengakui sifat kami sama _sih._

"Memang benar, buktinya saja sifat tersebut menurun ke anaknya," gurau Sasuke lagi sembari mencubit pipiku yang gempal. Sementara aku hanya tertawa lepas, diikuti olehnya di sepersekian detik berikutnya.

* * *

 _Seperti halnya detik, hidup takkan pernah berhenti hingga saatnya dia berhenti. Selama waktu terus berputar, rintangan akan selalu kita hadapi. Genggam tanganku, kita lewati rintangan-rintangan tersebut. Dan lupakan hal-hal yang terjadi saat kita mengutamakan egoisme kita dulu. Komitmen untuk bersama, konsekuensi untuk bersama. Mulailah dari awal lagi, untuk kebersamaan itu._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
